Death Doesn't Like to be Cheated
by SunnyShiner
Summary: "People say that when you die, you see this bright, blinding light. Bull crap. All I had experienced was darkness and a kind of peaceful silence. It sucked. Then again, I didn't end up dying. I died, but then I lived. Confused? So was I."
1. Death, Sort of

**Hello peoples! This is my first story on fanfiction, so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:

Death, sort of.

I heard voices, whispering, bustling. They were loud. Too loud. As I lay there, I could feel my head pounding. It was like a drum, beating on the inside of my skull. Then there was the beeping. The annoying, high-pitched squeal was beating in time with the drum. Why? Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes, not realizing they were closed, and the light flooded in. People, machines, white, white, white. I quickly shut my eyes again. I didn't like the light, at least, not now. I much preferred the dark. In the dark I could relax, shut out the world. There were no machines, no faces, and no white. It was beautiful.

I couldn't revel in the darkness forever, though. I slowly opened my eyes again. Wincing, I looked around and it all came flooding back. It made sense now, the numbness, the slow beating of the heart monitors, all the wires. That's why I was here.

*flashback*

We were on our way to a nice, relaxed family vacation. We as in my parents, my sister, and I. We were on our way to sunny California for Christmas. Mom drove, Dad in the passenger seat with a map, and my older sister May and me in the back.

May, who was almost eighteen, was filling out collage applications. I sat on her left drawing in my small green notebook. I was drawing May sitting in her bucket seat, her head bent down and a look of concentration on her face. She really was beautiful, with her golden ringlets and bright blue eyes.

I, Cassandra, on the other was more plain, with long brunette hair and dull green eyes. I have always been told I was pretty, that I was lucky to have green eyes, but I never believed it. Who cares if only two percent of the world has green eyes? How many people have brown hair? Who even wants straight, boring brown hair? Not me. I would so much rather have blonde hair, or at least ringlets, like my sister.

My sister who was smarter than me, older than me, prettier than me, more popular than me, and just better in general. Why couldn't I be more like her? The only things I was proud of were my drawings. Drawing is the only thing I am actually good at. It really is quite sad.

I was just finishing May's beautiful blue eyes in my drawing, when the car suddenly screeched foreword. My pencil flew from my hand, made an ugly line over May's pretty face, and hit the back of the drivers seat.

"What the," I said, looking up. Just as I finished my sentence, I was thrown to the side. I almost tumbled out of my seat, my seatbelt catching me at the last second, pulling me back. I heard the glass of my window shatter, spitting little pieces into my arms. My head slammed against the drivers seat as the car came screeching to a stop. I just had time to look out my shattered window to see a blue Honda Civic smashed into my door, and a cell phone lying on the ground before I blacked out.

*end flashback*

People say that when you die, you see this bright, blinding light. Bull crap. All I had experienced was darkness and a kind of peaceful silence. It was almost as if I was separated from my body. I couldn't feel anything. It sucked. Then again, I didn't end up dying. I died, but then I lived. Confused? So was I.

So apparently after I blacked out, someone from the other car managed to call 9-1-1, and an ambulance came. I was told that the driver of the Civic had been texting and slipped on a patch of ice. The car then proceeded to smash RIGHT INTO MY FREAKING DOOR! I then proceeded to black out and end up hospitalized.

After what seemed like forever, I was allowed to go home. However, I was confined to bed-rest for two days, and I had to be careful about what I did. Then again, I am lucky to just be alive. Not many people can say that they have cheated death. I can.

Little did I know that Death wasn't happy that I had cheated him… again…

**So how was it? Feel free to press the little lonely button at the bottom that says review on it to let me know! Also, sorry it is kind of short but that was the best place to end it.**

**p.s. The Greek mythology part of it doesn't come until later in the next couple of chapters, but there were a couple hints in this one!**

**-J**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys, this is probably what you guys don't want to see right now. But it is important. So, I am going to temporarily delete this story. I think that now would be the best time, because I have only posted one chapter. But, there is a legit reason for this. I realized that I have so much i could add; and have a ton of ideas to make it way better! I am trying a new way of writing that will help me write this story better, and help me keep my mind more organized. But, at the same time, I will be working on another story! So I will be updating, just not this. But, once I am done, the updates will be WAY faster because everything will be figured out and perfected. Yay!**

**So, I am really sorry, but I have to try this, and I'll be back ASAP. **

**Thanks!**

**Julia**


End file.
